Última vez
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Songfic. La guerra Santa ha terminado y Shion decide visitar la tumba de Albafica en el día de su cumpleaños. ADV: Shion x Albafica


_**Blind Love**___

Sus pasos resonaban en el espacioso y solitario templo de Piscis, había descendido desde la recámara del patriarca hasta ahí, donde podía moverse con total libertad. La guerra Santa había terminado y ahora solo quedaba él, ocupando el puesto del patriarca y uno de los discípulos de Hasgard, Teneo, quien heredó la armadura de Tauro. La reconstrucción había comenzado y el tiempo no le alcanzaba para nada más que no fuesen los asuntos del Santuario. Sin embargo, aquel era un día especial, su cumpleaños. Era un pequeño acto egoísta que pospondría un poco aquellos asuntos que embargaban su tiempo, esperaba que su Diosa le perdonara por ello. Pero sentía la necesidad de ir a verle, sobre todo en ese día.

_¿El amor puede ser olvidado, como si pasaran las estaciones?  
No puedo olvidar tu sonrisa  
como si el aroma de las flores me abrazara,  
mis recuerdos se quedan atrapados.  
I missing you_

Recordaba su cumpleaños anterior, cuando de pronto Albafica había aparecido de un segundo a otro en el Templo de Aries, acompañado de una hermosa ventisca en donde danzaban con tranquilidad los pétalos de rosa. Ciertamente fue una imagen hermosa y que atesoraba dentro de él. Había bajado las doce casas únicamente para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y hacerle entrega de una de las rosas no venenosas que tanto cuidaba en un espacio secreto del jardín de la doceava casa. Pero el regalo más hermoso que recibió, sin duda fue la sonrisa del mayor. Sonrisa que aún ahora era incapaz de olvidar, como si ese recuerdo se hubiese grabado a permanencia en su mente y corazón.

_Oh, eres para mí, pensé que eras mío  
Empecé a odiarte, a despreciarte.. pero te extraño  
y las lágrimas caen.  
Oh, eres para mí, pensé que eras mío_

Sus pies le guiaron hasta el lugar en donde reposaba la tumba del antiguo caballero de Piscis, muerto en batalla contra uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, Minos de Grifo. Su propósito se había cumplido, había logrado exterminar la vida de su enemigo, pero aun así.. ¿Por qué tuvo que partir también? ¿Por qué no permitió que le ayudase? Un sentimiento de enojo y culpa recaía sobre él, enfadado con el mayor, tan orgulloso… Sin embargo, ese sentimiento se veía opacado por su amor, le extrañaba, extrañaba esos ojos color cielo que tanto le gustaban, el aroma a rosas que desprendía al caminar. Tragó pesado, intentando mantenerse calmo.

_¿El amor se puede olvidar como si fuera las estaciones del año?  
Cuando cierro los ojos, estás ahí presente  
¿Te podré borrar de mi mente algún día?  
Algún día_

Acomodó su nueva vestimenta, la túnica del patriarca, antes de sentarse sobre el pasto y frente a la piedra que marcaba el nombre de Albafica.

**Albafica, Caballero dorado de Piscis  
Descansa aquí  
Guerra Santa Siglo XVIII**

Leyó esas palabras con lentitud, sintiendo un nudo apoderarse de su estómago y de su garganta. Su mente divagó en el momento de su sepultura, él mismo se había encargado de ello. El momento más doloroso de su corta vida hasta entonces, cuando debió dejar caer la tierra sobre ese cuerpo inerte que tanto adoraba, sobre ese rostro que tanto añoraba. Sintió el cálido recorrido de una lágrima recorrer su mejilla, ¿Sería capaz algún día de olvidar ese momento tan doloroso? ¿Recordar sólo los buenos momentos que pasó a su lado?

_Había un amor que era locamente hermoso  
cuando miro hacia atrás, el tiempo se detiene cuando nos besamos.  
I missing you_

Sus recuerdos se revolvían y uno en especial inundó su mente, el día en que le demostró a su compañero que su cercanía no resultaría peligrosa para él, el día en que le demostró su determinación y el día en que le besó por primera vez. Tantos sentimientos desbordados lograron alcanzar al guardián de la doceava casa, quien en un principio había reaccionado mal, apartándole de golpe. Pero al ver que nada le sucedía, comenzó a flaquear, aquella determinación de apartarse de él era cada vez más cuestionable.

_Oh, eres para mí, pensé que eras mío  
Lloro y prometo no extrañarte, pero empiezo a reír  
Oh, eres para mí, pensé que eras mío  
¿El amor sólo es un pétalo de rosa?_

Nuevas lágrimas iniciaban su recorrido al desbordarse desde sus ojos, con lentitud, como si disfrutaran marcar aquel camino acuoso sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Albafica era un caballero, él también lo era. Por ende, estaba dispuesto a morir por su Diosa, todos lo estaban. Pero le resultaba demasiado doloroso, casi irónico. Una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios, había prometido no llorar de esa manera la última vez que visitó esa tumba. Ríe por lo bajo, debería verse patético. ¿Qué diría Alba si le viese de esa forma?. 

_Los pétalos de rosas están cayendo,  
lastimando mi corazón herido._

La brisa comenzó a correr con más fuerza, provocando que algunos pétalos de rosa se desprendieran de sus respectivas rosas, formando un pequeño torbellino que parecía querer acariciarle. Sentía como si esos pétalos fueran cada uno de los sentimientos que guardaba por él, cuando parecían estar tan cerca se alejaban de un segundo a otro por otra corriente de viento. ¿Sería de esa forma como es su amor? Algunos, pétalos caían al pasto, adornando con su hermosa tonalidad roja el verde que permanecía impune. Él se había encargado de cuidar de esas rosas ante la ausencia de Piscis.

_La persona que me abandonó..  
¿Se está sintiendo mejor por dejar atrás sus preocupaciones?  
Entonces, eso es un alivio.  
Por lo menos, tú estás en paz._

Al menos, Albafica ya no debía vivir manteniéndose alejado de las personas, ese sufrimiento había terminado, ese dolor al observar desde la distancia como los demás se relacionaban.. ¿Sería feliz por ello? ¿Se sentiría aliviado?... Si resultaba ser de esa manera, entonces no es tan malo, podría soportarlo, hasta el momento en que ambos debiesen encontrarse de nuevo. El día en que toque su lecho de muerte, hasta entonces..  
El único consuelo que tendría, es que él descansaba en paz. Ajeno al veneno que corría por sus venas y que había dictaminado su futuro, ese estigma que cargó hasta el último segundo, antes de caer ante su propio charco de sangre y perder la vida.

_¿El amor se puede olvidar como si fuera las estaciones del año?  
Cuando cierro los ojos, estás ahí presente  
¿Te podré borrar de mi mente algún día?_

Suspira profundamente, llevándose una de sus manos hacia el rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que aún descendían y las nuevas que amenazaban con caer. Un sentimiento de calidez inundó su pecho de un momento a otro. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos para mirar de qué se trataba, encontrándose con pequeñas lucecitas doradas que bailoteaban en el aire. Lo reconocía, ¿Ese no es el cosmos de Albafica? Al parecer, un poco de su cosmos había quedado resguardado entre esas rosas que acompañaban su tumba, luego de haber pasado la mayoría de su tiempo con ellas.  
¿Acaso intentaba decirle algo?  
Estiró un poco su mano, intentando alcanzar esos restos de cosmos.

_Los pétalos de rosas están cayendo,  
lastimando mi corazón herido.  
La persona que me abandonó..  
¿Se está sintiendo mejor por dejar atrás sus preocupaciones?_

Cuando la yema de sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocar aquellas lucecitas llamativas estas se extendieron y comenzaron a tomar forma. Era él, Albafica estaba nuevamente presente ante sus ojos, con una hermosa sonrisa elegante en su rostro. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, quedando solo a un par de metros distanciado de él.

-¿A-Albafica?

Pregunta incrédulo, sus ojos le veían pero sentía que no era más que un sueño. Sin embargo, estaba ahí, dedicándole una sonrisa. Observó atentamente como el pisciano hacía aparecer una rosa roja en su mano.

-Pasión.. Amor.. –Su voz inundó sus sentidos, hizo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ella- Ese es el significado de esta rosa roja que en algún momento, sólo significó muerte para mí.

Sus labios se removieron, quería decir algo, decir cuanto lo extrañaba, pero sentía que no debía interrumpirle, así que sólo guardó silencio

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Shion

Sus orbes se abrieron ante la sorpresa, observó como el de cabellos celestes le extendía la rosa, ¿Se la estaba regalando, a él?. Estiró sus manos para tomar aquella delicada pero hermosa rosa, fabricada con el último cosmos del caballero de Piscis, no era venenosa, estaba llena de sentimientos, podía sentirlos.

-Y-yo.. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a embargar nuevamente su rostro, aquel nudo en su garganta no había hecho más que crecer. No estaba triste, lloraba de alegría, agradecía ser capaz de verle una vez más- Muchas gracias.. Muchas.. Gracias..

_¿Lo olvidaré?  
¿Podré olvidarte?  
Cuando cierro los ojos, estás ahí presente  
¿Te podré borrar de mi mente algún día?  
Algún día_

-Esta es la última vez –Le escuchó decir, pero no había tristeza en sus palabras.

Inhaló aire para tranquilizarse, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Comprendía, de todas formas desde un principio no esperó que esto pudiese suceder. Estaba satisfecho.

-Debes vivir bien, Shion

Justo en el momento en que pensó que la figura del mayor desaparecería, Albafica se acercó para estrecharle en un cálido abrazo de despedida. Sólo sentía su energía, no era capaz de tocarle en sí, pero aun así era feliz.

-Te amo –Musitó, había deseado decir esas palabras una vez más antes de que el mayor perdiera la conciencia en el campo de batalla.

-Y yo a ti –El peliceleste se apartó un poco, para luego acercar su rostro al del menor y depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios- Adiós.. –Agregó, sin separarse de aquella caricia, manteniendo sus labios unidos hasta que desapareció completamente, una vez más, frente a él.

-Adiós.. Descansa, Albafica –Apretó los labios con fuerza, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su pecho. Pero no lloraría, no lloraría su partida. Él se veía bien, debe haber vuelto a su descanso.

_Los pétalos de flor..  
Algún día..  
Tú.._

Y como si los pétalos de rosa le rindieran un homenaje a su anterior dueño, se dispersaron de manera grácil y hermosa junto al viento. Por su lado, simplemente alzó la mirada al cielo para disfrutar de aquel hermoso espectáculo, memorizando la última vez en que observó el rostro de Albafica, reemplazando aquella imagen inerte que tenía de su rostro al morir._  
_

_**Comentarios:**_

_¡Hooola! Este songfic va con dedicatoria, lo escribí como regalo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi partner Mel. ¡Un saludo para ti! Nuevamente te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, espero que hayas disfrutado del songfic que fue escrito con mucho amor para ti. Recuerda que amamos a tu Shion con todo el alma ( L )_

_**Canción utilizada:**__ Blind Love de CNBLUE. Busquenla con subs en español, se las recomiendo.  
_

_**¡Nos vemos en alguna próxima actualización!**___


End file.
